MXM confessed love
by Scarheartkitteh
Summary: Matt relizes he loves Mello- as more than a friend... I dont know how good this is, it's the first thing Ive ever written with shounen-ai in it, I might countinue this, what do you think? Rated for a teeny bit of langauge and a couple implied things
1. I love him?

Matt looked at Mello. Had his eyes always been that pretty shade of blue? They were sitting in the small apartment they had rented when Mello's mafia hideout was found by the police. Matt had convinced Mello to play video games with him. Mello was trying really hard to beat Matt, but Matt knew he'd lose against him.

Matt paused the game and put down his controller. "Man, I'm starving; can we go get something to eat Mells?" He said.

Mello looked up at their clock. It was one o'clock. "Yeah, I guess it's about time we got some food, there's nothing here to eat, so you'll have to go out and get something."

Matt nodded. "So what'cha want?" he asked his friend.

"Uhhhh… why don't you go get McDonald's or something?"

"Kay," Matt said, as he grabbed his vest and opened the door. Mello had to stay in the apartment, being a former mafia member and involved with the death note. Matt didn't exactly pity him though, he'd rather have to stay inside. He pulled his goggles over his eyes, so they could act like sunglasses.

On the way there, he started thinking about Mello. Mello's beautiful blonde hair, Mello's piercing blue eyes. Matt sighed. What was wrong with him? He bought lunch and walked back to the apartment "Here." He tossed Mello his lunch. _He looks hott today…. _He thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? _ Matt shook his head. _Maybe Mello's right, I shouldn't stay inside playing video games all day, every day… _He sat down on the couch next to Mello. After they ate they picked up their game controllers to finish their game. After a few minutes, Matt started started starring at Mello, Mello started catching up to Matt's score.

"Common dude, I know you're not trying!" Mello said, rapidly hitting buttons.

Matt snapped out of his daydream, just in time to see the game was ending. Mello had beaten him by 4 points.

Mello laughed. "I _would_ be all happy… but I can tell you let me win." He said, getting closer to Matt's face.

Matt blushed. "Heheheh, you got me…" Matt scratched his head, he hadn't actually meant to let Mello win… he had just got distracted… But what was he distracted by? He knew the answer was Mello, but why? All he knew is lately he felt different about Mello… he wasn't sure how, or if he even wanted to know.

Mello studied his face. "Well, I suppose since you let me win, We'll have to try again."

Matt shrugged. "Maybe another time," He said, still thinking. "I don't feel like playing that game anymore."

"fine than," said Mello grinning, slightly evily. "we'll play something else… We'll play something that I can _actually_ win at."

Matt looked up at Mello, wondering what Mello could mean. Before he had the chance to ask, Mello jumped on him. He laughed. "If you can get out from under me, and pin _me_ down.. You win!" He smiled evilly. He knew Matt wouldn't be able to, Mello was much stronger. After a few minutes Matt started yelling "Uncle", Mello laughed and got up, he sat down on the couch next to Matt. "Well, I guess I win at this too, Matty-" Matt jumped on Mello.

"Haha, Looks like I got you!"

Mello's surprised expression turned to a grin. "Don't be too sure Matty!" He said. It took less than 5 minutes for Mello to knock Matt off the couch and onto the floor. He got up and sat on him. He smiled. "I still win."

Matt looked at his beuaitful eyes and something finally clicked. _I-I love him…. _He thought. _I love Mello! _He was confused, should he tell Mello? He was pretty sure Mello was straight… but he had thought himself to be straight too… Mello was his best friend… If he told him, it would be weird, but-

"Hey Mattie?" Mello said looking at him. "You like, want me to get up?"

Matt laughed "oh, noooo," He said, sounding scarcastic, though he meant it. "I LOVE it when you sit on me, I mean you're just SO HOTT, that I don't mind." He said laughing.

Mello laughed and got off him. "Well, you're just too HOTT to sit on, it'd be a CRIME!" he said

They laughed; they had been best friends for as long as they could remember.

"I think I love you Mello…" Matt mumbled.

"hmm? What Mattie?" Mello said, sitting on the couch.

Matt blushed. "I-I LOVE YOU MELLO!" He said. _Damn it! Why did I just say that? What was I thinking? Now he's gonna think I'm just some stupid fag or something!_

Mello looked stunned, "You- you mean like a friend….?"

Matt Blushed dark red. He might as well tell him the truth... He had always told Mello everything, and he was bound to find out eventualy. "N-no… I, I love you, I really do, you don't have to love me back, I just thought- I just thought I should tell you. I mean….."

Mello looked even more surprised he blushed. He sat down on the floor next to Matt and hugged him. He whispered in his ear. "It's okay Mattie, I love you too."


	2. why I love you

Matt's eyes widened. Did Mello really just say that? He couldnt of... Mello was staright, He knew that. Mello had had countless girlfriend's... He had a couple when he was at Wammy House, and quite a few in the Mafia... He couldnt have said that. He just couldnt have. But yet, even though Matt's brain told him it was wrong, his heart started beating even faster, and his stomach filled with more butterflys then... well then ever before. He looked into Mello's eyes. Mello gave him a big smile. "I have for a long time... actually, I think I've had a crush on you since Wammy's House... But I didnt understand it then... I was a kid, and we were both boys, but I understand it now Mattie, and I couldnt be happier that you feel the same."

When Mello had finished all Matt could do was stare at him. Mello. His best and only friend Mello, was in love with him. And he loved him back. Matt smiled, he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything his lips were greated by Mello's. Matt's eyes popped open, and his stomach filled with even more butterflies. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him closer, and Matt's eyes fluttered shut. His hands found their way to Mellos hair and he ran his fingers through it. Mello had nice hair, really nice, very soft and just the right shade of blonde. Come to think of it, Matt had always like blondes. Too soon their lips parted, Matt looked at Mello, the look in his eyes told him he wanted more. Mello laughed. "Haha, who knew the shy little gamer-boy would be such a good kisser!" He winked, making Matt blush more. When Matt just sat their Mello looked at him, suddenly curious. "So... how long?"

"Huh?" Matt tilted his head to one side.  
><em>Oh wow, he really is so cute... and such a uke too! <em>"How long... How long have you er, liked me?" Mello asked him.  
>"Oh..." Matt said. He thought for a minute. "Well... It finally clicked this morning.. but I think...I think I had a crush on you since you left Wammy House, you were so brave to go off and do that..." Mello smiled at his answer. Matt looked at him. "Whyh do you like me anyways? Im not specail, Im just, well 'Me'"<p>

A huge grin appeared across Mello's "But Mattie, dont you get it? Thats the best part about you! Your `you` Your the same kid I met back at the orphange... The kid who bought me chocolate every single year on my birthday, the guy who made me realize I was over studying, your honest, I mean you never lied to me, and your loyal, I mean any other kid would have told Rodger I was leaving." He chuckled. "Plus, your the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Matt blushed ever more. "yeah well youre pretty sexy, in those tight leather pants..." He mumbled.

"trust me..." Mello said. "I'm sexier without them."

;)


End file.
